Something
by ViviVongola
Summary: SHINee fanfic: 2MIN (Minho x Taemin) / Kyumin SJ/Jaemin JYJ-TVXQ/ Los miembros de la Kyuline se disfrazan de chicas en un bar gay para obtener los fondos para su viaje de graduación. En ese lugar, conocerán el amor, el engaño, envidias y más...


**hola chicos y chicas! **

**Regreso a este sitio, para presentarles mi nuevo fanfic "Something", basado en la canción de Girl´s day que fue interpretada por la Kyuline (Kyuhyun/Minho/Changmin/Suho) en SM Town . Los chicos estaban de muerte! Espero que les guste mucho. De antemano,gracias por leer y... recuerden que los chicos de SHINee, SJ y TVXQ/JYJ no me pertenecen **

**Cap 1: Las "mujeres" de Boogie Dash**

El día había sido agotador en la universidad: éxamenes, entrega de trabajos grupales y exposiciones. Exhausto, me acosté en el largo y cómodo sofá de mi casa, cuando mi móvil vibró en una de las bolsas laterales de mi pantalón. Lo saqué con rapidez y apreté el botón verde.

-Hola, Taemin hyung ¿Qué estás haciendo en estos momentos? – dijo mi mejor amigo Kai

-Hola, Kai – respondí con cierta pereza- estoy tirado en el sofá de mi casa, después de un largo día en la universidad. ¿Por qué?

KAI permaneció en silencio por unos breves minutos que me dejó preocupado. Incluso, separé el celular de mi oído para comprobar que no se había cortado la llamada.

-Hyung, tengo entradas para Boogie Dash – expresó finalmente KAI- el bar y discoteca gay que siempre quisimos ir

-¿Cómo? – pregunté exaltado- ¿Qué hiciste para conseguirlas?

-Ehm, convencí a un primo que trabaja en ese lugar para que me diera entradas al acceso VIP. Solo que, a cambio, debo modelar en su próxima colección

-Eres un genio, Kai- manifesté con alegría- y para que fecha son las entradas?

-Me las dio para hoy. No sé si quieres ir.

La emoción se apoderó de mi : Boogie Dash era un sueño para ambos durante nuestra adolescencia. Ambos fantaseábamos con la idea de visitar el lugar para beber, bailar y ligar con guapos chicos. En ese tiempo, nos dimos cuenta, tanto Kai como yo, que eramos homosexuales y que no sentíamos ninguna atracción por las chicas, como era lo "normal" en la sociedad coreana.

-Claro que iremos, Kai – respondí mientras buscaba mi chaqueta y mi billetera- ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el parque? Ya estoy saliendo…

-Esta bien, hyung.- colgó

Me preparé para salir sin imaginarme que la primera visita a Boogie Dash cambiaría mi vida para siempre…

**Ver. Minho **

La primera vez que Kyuhyun hyung propuso esa idea, me pareció descabellada y alocada. No me opuse porque sabía que necesitábamos dinero para nuestras vacaciones en la isla Jeju. Mis hyungs y yo habíamos planeado pasar dos semanas en ese lugar paradisiaco, después de nuestra graduación universitaria.

Al inicio del año, nos propusimos ahorrar para irnos sin necesidad de trabajar ni mucho menos pedirles a nuestros padres. Pero, a solo tres meses de la graduación, habíamos recaudado 80 mil wons entre los hyungs y yo y no era suficiente…

_*** flashback***_

_-Con este dinero, tendríamos 750 mil wons – explicó Kyuhyun hyung - dinero suficiente para irnos a Jeju_

_-¿Cuánto nos estarán pagando, hyung? Me parece demasiado dinero- manifestó Max hyung_

_-250 mil wons a cada uno solo por un mes, Max. Solo digamos que si_

_-¿En donde es? – pregunté_

_-En un lugar que conocemos muy bien: Boogie dash _

_-BOOGIE DASH! –respondimos boquiabiertos. Era un lugar donde íbamos a beber y a bailar_

_-Si, ¿En donde creen que sería? –preguntó sarcástico Kyu hyung- SungMin hyung me ayudó para que el administrador dijera que si. Solo espera nuestra respuesta. _

_-Pero, ¿tendremos que hacer eso? –preguntó Max hyung un tanto preocupado – Nunca he hecho eso _

_-Vamos, Max, ¿De qué te preocupas? Los tres somos gays: tú y Minho están solteros mientras que yo estoy con Sung Min hyung. Nos gustan los chicos y hacer eso no nos quitará nada. Incluso, mi novio nos ayudará con todo…_

_-¿Qué piensas Minho? – me preguntó Max hyung al verme como expectador en la conversación _

_-Solo que quiero irme a la isla, al salir de la graduación- respondí sin dejar de sonreir por lo loco que sonaba la propuesta de Kyu hyung –Creo que no sería tan malo, siempre y cuando mis padres no lo sepan. Ya es suficiente para ellos aceptar que tienen un hijo homosexual. _

_-Tranquilo- dijo hyung- nadie sabrá. Además, es solo un mes. Tenemos el dinero y nos vamos de ese lugar. _

_-Entonces, no me queda más remediar que aceptarlo, hyung- expresó Max un tanto conforme – dile que los tres aceptamos la propuesta y que trabajaremos lo más rápido posible. No queda mucho tiempo para la graduación._

_Al confirmar que trabajaríamos en Boogie Dash, el administrador señaló que empezaríamos de inmediato con las presentaciones. _

_*** fin de flashback***_

El primer día laboral, Sung Min hyung nos enseñó los camerinos de Boogie Dash, la discoteca gay más famosa en Corea. La visita fue sumergirse en un mundo de glamour y de moda: maquillistas, estilistas, coordinadores de vestuario corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras los modelos, bartenders y bailarines permanecían sentados, observando como las demás personas trabajaban sobre su cabello, su cara y su cuerpo.

-Chicos, les he reservado esta habitación a ustedes- afirmó Sung Min hyung- en este lugar, podrán vestirse cómodos sin que existan miradas que los juzguen

La habitación era amplia: tenia un enorme tocador con espejo, un vestidor, un estante lleno de ropa. También, había una enorme cama. Sus paredes eran de color crema, decorado con cuadro de paisajes. En un costado, unas cortinas de encaje blanco cubrian la enorme ventana del recinto.

-El lugar es hermoso, hyung – señaló Max hyung quien se sentó en la cama- Nos podremos quedar en este lugar todo el mes

-Claro, No existirá ningún problema, Max – respondió alegre el hyung- yo me encargaré de eso. Según mi reloj, son las 5:30 y uds saldrán a las 7:30. Pero, es necesario hacerles algunos retoques sobretodo, a sus piernas y a esa masculinidad. Es necesario que empiecen ya

En ese momento, un rubio con mirada de gato apareció en el umbral de nuestro camerino. El desconocido llevaba una camisa formal de color azul marino, unos short de jeans que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, un par de tenis con calcetas largas y un enorme bolso.

-Hyung, ya estoy aquí- se presentó haciendo una reverencia

-Chicos, él es Kim Kibum, conocido por nosotros como Key – hyung realizó la presentación respectiva- él es mi novio Kyuhyun con sus amigos, Max y Minho. Ellos serán nuestro nuevo equipo de meseras y harán shows. No se si Lee-ssi te lo contó

-Oh si, estoy al tanto de la información, hyung- expresó el joven quien no dejaba de mirarnos a Max hyung y a mi – Espero ayudarles en lo que pueda

-Si, es necesario que les dejes presentables para el público. Tú sabes, depilación y esas cosas.- señaló hyung ante la cara de estupor y horror que nos hicimos Max hyung y yo

-Oh, no se preocupe. Yo me encargo de todo eso. Luna me ayudará con la depilación y la utilería

-Entonces te los encargo. Son todos tuyos,Key –manifestó Sungmin - Chicos, me tengo que ir porque tengo que ver otros asuntos de Boogie Dash. Estaré pendientes de ustedes.

Kyuhyun se acercó a su novio, a quien abrazó y besó apasionadamente frente a nosotros.

-Kyu, yo estaré en la oficina. Después puedes buscarme -dijo hyung al separarse de mi amigo . Pero fue interrumpido por otro beso apasionado, mientras nosotros mirábamos a otro lado – te veré después

Hyung se desprendió de los brazos de Kyuhyun, quien se mordía los labios, para huir por el pasillo sin darle tiempo a que le atrapara nuevamente en sus brazos.

-Bien, Key-ssi, empecemos – dijo Max hyung en un intento por cambiar de tema ante el momento incómodo que habíamos presenciado

-Esta bien. Pueden sentarse frente al tocador. Necesito probarles sus tonalidades de piel.

Los tres nos sentamos frente al espejo, mientras el muchacho probaba sus cremas con nosotros. Después de media hora, se acercó una chica de pelo azul y de pequeña estatura a nuestro camerino. Llevaba una valija mediana

-Señores, les presento a Luna: ella es una de mis asistentes y está aquí para ayudarnos. Solo tenemos aproximadamente hora y media para dejarlos guapos.- la chica hizo una reverencia – es necesario que empieces con la depilación con cera para los chicos,Luna

-¿Qué? – expresé- no quiero hacer eso.

-Tendrás que hacerlo. Tienes que verte presentable- explicó Key- De lo contrario, mi asistente y yo seré regañados severamente.

-Tranquilo, Minho. Eso no duele. Sung Min hyung hace eso conmigo una vez por semana y no es tan dolorosa.

-Kyuhyun hyung, no sabia que hacias eso – interrumpió Max- no creía que tú…

-Pues si lo hago – interrumpió Kyuhyun encogiéndose de hombros- Todo es por amor.

La sesión de la depilación con cera fue lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida. Nunca creí que eso fuera tan doloroso: ¿Cómo lo hacen muchas mujeres? Maldije haber aceptado la propuesta de hyung. Luego, recordé el motivo de todo ese sacrificio. Cuando recordé las hermosas playas de Jeju, aguanté todo ese proceso.

Más tarde, Key llegó con unos vestidos de color rojo que llegaban hasta el tobillo. Pero, tenían una parte rasgada en la parte derecha que dejaba ver toda la longitud de la pierna. Además de la tela, encaje y plumas rojas cubrían la parte superior y los brazos.

-¿Crees que esto me quede?- pregunté a Max quien estaba horrorizado con la idea de ponérselo

- No sé. Yo no quiero… - hyung hizo un puchero porque tendría que hacerlo – Esto es demasiado para mi. Tuve suficiente con la cera.

- Todo estará bien – Kyu hyung tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver su vestido- solo recuerden a lo que hemos venido. Tenemos el dinero y nos vamos a la isla.

Key pidió que nos sentáramos para terminar de retocarnos el maquillaje y colocarnos pelucas.

-Minho-ssi, a ti te queda bien el color rojo en el cabello – me dijo – Luna, trae la peluca roja que está en la otra habitación.

La chica llevó la peluca en un santiamén: era roja y larga. Me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y tenia trenzas.

-Está nueva, Minho-ssi. Por favor, cuidala. Te servirá para tu trabajo- señaló Key que la colocó sin tanto problema. Luego me pidió que fuera a probarme el vestido, mientras arreglaba a mis hyungs

Cuando me lo probé, me sorprendí que me quedara perfecto. Nunca me había travestido ni me interesaba vestirme como mujer, pero wow! Agradecí que fuera bueno para los deportes, sobretodo futbol, porque podía enseñar mis musculosas piernas.

Al salir, me percaté que Luna había llevado un enorme espejo para que pudiéramos vernos después de cambiarnos.

-Me gusta – susurré para mi mismo, examinándome frente al espejo. Luego, salió Max quien se puso a la par mia – oye, hyung, nos miramos muy bien.- le dije-

-Es increíble. ¿Cómo es posible que estos vestidos nos queden bien?

-Porque somos la kyuline – interrumpió Kyuhyun hyung orgulloso con su melena rubia despampanante- todo se nos ve muy bien – todos sonreímos.

Finalmente, Key nos llevó unos zapatos de tacones medianos y altos para que los probáramos. Los tres optamos por unas sandalias negras de tacòn mediano, ya que no podíamos usar tacones más altos por nuestra falta de experiencia.

-Están listos – Key estaba más emocionado que nosotros y checó su reloj- ya pueden salir para presentarse al público. Faltan cinco minutos para su debut, rápido.

Mis hyungs y yo salimos corriendo por el pasillo, buscando la salida hacía el bar y discoteca. El resto de bailarines, bartenders y empleados estaban en shock. Escuché que una chica susurró: "En verdad, ¿Son chicos? Se ven muy bien! Les tengo envidia".

**FIN VER. MINHO**

Llegué a Boogie Dash con Kai a las 7:25 pm. El lugar estaba lleno de personas que solicitaban el ingreso al portero de la discoteca. El hombre que medía más de dos metros, quien junto a dos guaruras, checaban a las personas que podían ingresar al antro.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno, Kai le enseñó las entradas, obsequiadas por su primo. El sujeto nos miro fijamente a los ojos, como examinando nuestra personalidad.

-Sus identificaciones – me asustó su voz ronca y fuerte. Me quedé un momento asimilando lo que dijo hasta que lo asimilé y saqué mi identificación, mientras el portero examinaba el documento de identidad de KAI. Al ver el mio, el tipo gritó- PASEN!

Una sonrisa se dibujo en nuestros rostros. Ni lentos ni perezosos acatamos la orden del portero. Ingresamos a un pequeño vestíbulo donde un chico nos colocó una pulsera de colores neon, que era el comprobante de acceso VIP. Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos a la pista de baile donde cientos de chicos bailaban al ritmo de música electrónica. A un costado, los bartenders hacían su trabajo al compás de la música. Los bailarines danzaban en unos pilares, ubicados alrededor de la pista, donde se encontraban enjaulados o se balanceaban en un tubo. Al fondo, las mesas donde la gente estaba platicando y bebiendo sin parar y solo pocas personas se podían ver en la terraza de la segunda planta. Si, ese era el sueño que Kai y yo habíamos soñado en nuestra juventud. Empezamos a saltar para hacer ambiente y nos abríamos paso entre la gente.

De pronto, la música se detuvo y uno de los bartenders se subió a la barra a saludar al público acompañado de un micrófono.

-¿COMO ESTAN? – dijo

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen- respondió la muchedumbre exaltada por la música y la bebida

-Me alegra saber que ustedes se la estén pasando muy bien. Gracias por acompañarnos esta quitado nuestra música porque queremos presentárseles a nuestro nuevo grupo de "meseras"- los silbidos de aprobación de los clientes no se hicieron esperar- les pedimos que pasen, por favor.

Las "meseras" subieron a la barra con ayuda de los guardias de seguridad. Eran tres chicas de rojo que dejaban todo a la imaginación con ese vestido rasgado en la parte derecha. No sabían que hacer ni que decir. Todos las miraban encantados por su belleza.

-Kai – dije embobado al verlas en la tarima

-¿Qué pasa, hyung?

-Estas viendo lo que estoy viendo ahora.

-Si, hyung. Son tres chicos travestis que se ven muy guapos- me respondió – Están divinos

-Creo que me han gustado una… quiero decir, uno –dije sin dejar de mirar a la barra- me gusta la pelirroja

De pronto, observé como la rubia despampanante se acercaba a las otras dos, una castaña pelo liso y a la pelirroja para decirles algo que era inaudible por los gritos del público

**VER. KYUHYUN**

Me acerqué a Max y a Minho para decirles algunas indicaciones antes de empezar nuestro trabajo:

-Chicos, es necesario que nos cambiemos de nombre y que no seamos muy masculinos. No puedo salir diciendo que me llamo Cho Kyuhyun con mi voz: mataría al público

-¿Nombres femeninos ,hyung? – preguntó Max un tanto desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor. En realidad, él era el menos preparado para estas cosas

-Si – contesté- por ejemplo, yo me llamaré Hyuna. Tú te llamas Changmin. Te lo podes cambiar a femenino. Piensa rápido antes que este tipo nos pregunte como nos llamamos.

-Hyung, tu te puedes llamar Minha y yo me llamaré Min Jung- opinó Minho quien se encontraba atento a lo que discutía con Max

-Me parece bien – aseveré- Vamos, Max no dudes. Ahora vamos a la acción. Todo por Jeju – los dos asintieron

**FIN VER KYUHYUN **

Yo necesitaba conocer el nombre o, mas bien dicho, el seudónimo de esa pelirroja. Nunca me había fijado en un travesti. Pero, ella… o él despertó una curiosidad en mi. Talvez porque era la primera vez que iba a un bar y veía un travesti guapo…

El bartender se acercó a la rubia despampanante que estaba cerca de él y le preguntó su nombre:

-Hola, mi nombre es Hyuna. Y mis amigas son Minha y Min Jung – las "chicas" hicieron una reverencia.

-Min Jung – susurré – Kai, necesito hablarle.

-Oye, hyung, te estas precipitando un poco

-Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta – dije embobado de verle. No sé si me atrapó cómo se miraba con ese vestido o simplemente el morbo de ver a un hombre en una prenda de mujer. No sé si era fetiche.

De pronto, vi como esa pelirroja miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se clavaron en mi. Sentí una especie de flechazo. Todo me daba vueltas solo escuchaba a un Kai preocupado que gritaba en medio de la muchedumbre:

-HYUNG, HYUNG…

**Ver. MINHO **

Después de hyung nos presentó ante el público, me quedé en silencio. Es increíble: nosotros trabajando en el bar donde solemos venir a beber y a bailar. Me percaté de la cantidad de muchachos guapos que estaban ahí a mis pies, mirándome como una deidad . Temí que intentaran tocarme las piernas o que hicieran algo inapropiado. Traté de mantenerme sereno para darle confianza a Max hyung que se encontraba inmóvil del nerviosismo.

Entre la muchedumbre, me di cuenta de la mirada de un rubio que era sostenido por otro chico para que no se desmayara en cualquier instante. Según observaba desde la barra, el rubio era muy guapo, pero se miraba bastante joven para mi. Lo observé sin parpadear mientras pensaba: "Rayos! Creo que a él le gusta Choi Min Jung y no de quien está detrás de este disfraz : Choi Minho. Probablemente, él sea menor que yo".

Sin embargo, las ganas de flirtear o talvez el flirteo del momento por ser el centro de atención del bar, me animé a guiñarle un ojo. Como consecuencia, vi como el otro chico lo llevaba a una silla más próxima: el rubio se había desmayado.

**FIN VER MINHO**

**Prólogo por la autora**

Mientras Min Jung y un alborotado, Taemin, hacen click de miradas, Sungmin no daba crédito a lo que veía: su novio Kyuhyun estaba en esa tarima, sacándole más de un suspiro al público. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el hombre que lo alborota todas las noches en su cama , se hubiera puesto un vestido rojo y tacones.

-Key hizo un buen trabajo con ellos – dijo para si mismo- Me encanta cómo se ve Hyuna… ahh – se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto de confusión- me gustan los dos:Kyuhyun y Hyuna!

En la parte VIP de Boogie Dash, tres hombres bebían whisky sin inmutarse por la presentación de las nuevas "chicas" que atenderían a los clientes de la discoteca , con bebidas y shows.

-Son chicos muy lindos, ¿no te parece, Junsu?- preguntó un rubio sentado, quien miraba su celular mientras disfrutaba su bebida.

-Si, son bastante atractivos. Pero, yo pasó de ellos. No me gustan los travestis, hyung –respondió Junsu y tranquilamente, guardo su móvil en la chaqueta- a ti si, hyung?

-Parece que si,Junsu – habló el tercero que estaba con ellos – ¿A quien quieres añadir a tu lista de conquistas, Jaejoong hyung?

El aludido se levantó del amplio sillón y se dirigió a la barandilla de seguridad que tenían los VIP donde se apoyo para ver a las nuevas meseras. Luego, se giró para ver a sus compañeros y les dijo:

El chico de en medio, Yoo chun.

-Ah, Minha-ah - Yoochun lo observó detenidamente- se ve guapo. Ve por el hyung – una sonrisa complice se dibujó en el pelinegro.

Junsu se encogió de hombros y dijo: " haz lo que quieras, hyung. No podemos detener a un amigo Casanova como tú".

**¿Qué les pareció? Sugerencias, tomatazos, comentarios son bienvenidos. Espero actualizar pronto que los últimos acontencimientos en SJ han estropeado muchos planes (cofcofcofbodacofcofcof) Una vez más, gracias por leer! Hasta pronto :) **


End file.
